


Drabble #13 – “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is nervous on his first date with Lydia. He has no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #13 – “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have much time to work on it, but here’s a little fluff :)
> 
> [IMPORTANT NOTE: PART 3 FOR DRABBLE #9 WILL BE POSTED ON FRIDAY BUT ONLY ON MY TUMBLR BECAUSE I’LL BE ATTENDING A TW CONVENTION THE NEXT FEW DAYS, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE UPDATE. I’LL ONLY POST ON AO3, FF AND WATTPAD WHEN IM BACK HOME NEXT WEEK, BY TUESDAY. I’M YOU-MAKE-ME-WANDER OVER THERE.]

**Dedication** : For Matisha, therisingalleria on tumblr. Happy birthday!

* * *

 

“Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”

Lydia chokes on the orange juice she was drinking, and it’s just good fortune that she doesn’t end up spitting it to his face. “What?!” she asks, sending Stiles a puzzled stare.

He blushes despite himself. “I uh- I was just wondering if people ever hear us when we’re talking about the sup-”

“I know what you meant,” she hisses, hoping he drops the subject before someone realizes what he was trying to say, a hint of amusement crossing her features nonetheless. Leave it to Stiles to be a nerve wreck when he finally, after so freaking long, scored a date with the banshee of his dreams. “Is that seriously the first thing you’re saying to me on our first date? Really?” she teases, and even if she’s trying to make it seem playful, she can’t help but to be a little nervous too.

“I… I don’t know. I was just wondering…” he trails off, looking down at his napkin to avoid her eyes.

Like she’d ever let him get away with it. “We should start from the beginning,” she decides rather than continuing a conversation that, she’s sure, would be 90% babbling. “You didn’t even compliment me, Stiles, and I was so stunned that you didn't that I ended up not saying it back.”

She’s a little miffed about it, in all honesty, because he’s looking incredibly easy on the eyes tonight and especially for her, no less, but she was so dumbstruck when the only thing he said to her when he picked her up was “ _Come on, we’re gonna miss the reservation_ ” because they were already late that she just didn’t say anything. It didn’t help much that he kept silent the whole ride there, and barely exchanged any words while they ordered.

At the moment they already have their drinks and a few appetizers and are waiting for their food to be delivered to them and Stiles lets out _that_.

They’re off to a great start.

When he proceeds with nothing, Lydia helps. “I’m sure the words you’re looking for are _You look lovely tonight, Lydia_ ,” she teases with a smile.

“Well, yeah…” He’s so thankful that she knows how to do this. He sure doesn’t.

Okay, he does. He just can’t remember what he’s supposed to do.

Not his fault.

Lydia Martin said _yes_.

It’s bound to leave a guy nervous. “You look lovely tonight. But you always look beautiful to me, no matter what you’re wearing.”

Is it okay that she swoons?

She wants to.

The grin she gives Stiles warms him up in ways he never thought possible. “You sure know what to say to flatter a girl,” she lets out, her cheeks reddening at his compliment.

“It’s not new. You’ve always known that.”

She reaches for his hand over the table, her fingers brushing his, her gaze solely on their hands. “In a way, I really think I have.”

Stiles holds her hand, sitting straighter on his chair and clearing his throat. Lydia reciprocates easily, offering him an almost shy smile. “I uh- I’m sorry that this isn’t going as it should. I’m really nervous.”

She knows.

He hasn’t stopped stomping his foot ever since they arrived to the restaurant almost fifteen minutes ago. “Who said it isn’t going as it should?”

“I don’t know, I just-”

“None of that,” she interrupts. “It’s going fine. It’ll get better.”

He frowns out of habit. “You’re feeling optimistic today…”

She beams. “I am. It’s not every day that one gets a date with Stiles Stilinski, now is it?” she teases.

“What?” he chuckles.

She raises an eyebrow, amused. “What? You thought you were the only one who wanted a date? Because if so, you’re dead wrong.”

He glares at her defiantly, trying to decode if she’s just playing him or being honest, and he gets true playfulness. Lydia Martin in a nutshell.

God, he loves her. “I’m always wrong in comparison to a certified genius like yourself.”

Lydia clicks her tongue, tilting her head before sipping on her drink again. “Not at all. See? You got that right.”

Stiles winks and Lydia blushes, a grin forming on her lips easily. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

“Good” it’s all she says and there’s a glint of mischief in her eyes, like she’s telling him there will be more, for sure, sometime soon.

_Good_.

“And you look really good tonight, by the way.”

It’s his time to blush, chuckling nervously. “We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?”

His words come out a little sadder than Lydia would like. She doesn’t hesitate in entwining their fingers together. “We are. We will be.”

“How can you be sure?”

“How can you not?”

“Sometimes, I… I feel like we’re living in borrowed time, and that eventually life will set us all up, _again_ , and it’s like… When good things happen, it’s hard to believe they’re real, you know?”

Lydia lets out a breath in understanding. “I know. But I want to live in the moment,” she tells him, resolute. “And right now I want us to forget about everything else and just have dinner, take a walk in the park and then take you home.”

He hesitates for a brief second before lifting her hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles, smiling at her, his eyes sparkling. “Thank you.”

It’s ridiculous that such an innocent gesture makes her insides clench. “For saying I’ll take you home?” she jokes, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“No!” he mocks playfully. “For wanting this to be a normal night. We don’t have many of those.”

“No, we don’t. So lets try our best not to be nervous about this and screw this up. We know each other. We’re friends. We’re gonna have a nice dinner, split the bill…” Stiles opens his mouth to interject but Lydia just glares at him, continuing in a lowered tone of voice. “… You’ll take me to the park and we’ll sit on a bench or by the fountain and just look up at the stars for a little while and we’ll kiss. Or maybe we’ll just kiss when you drop me home or when you pretend to leave even though I sure as hell will not let you. We’ll definitely kiss.” Stiles leans back on his chair, amused. “I’ll make sure to persuade you to stay the night and you’ll probably pretend you don’t want to. I’ll win you over because you need to see how soft my sheets are.  It’s insane, Stiles, and you haven’t yet so you’ll really have to stay with me. And in the morning we’re totally gonna cook breakfast together-”

“You really have it all figured out, haven’t you?”

She nods dutifully. “Yes, I do. And you’d better not mess with my plan,” she warns teasingly.

He crosses his heart. “I’d never dare.”

They have an amazing dinner after that, a better walk in the park when Stiles decides to surprise her and kiss Lydia as soon as they cross the gates. They sit by the fountain and make a wish as Lydia tells him what constellations she knows off and Stiles listens attentively, dazzled because Lydia is leaning into him and ends up shivering from the light breeze that can be felt on that summer night.

It’s a good enough excuse for Stiles to have an arm wrapped around her for the rest of the night, and all cold vanishes when they reach her bedroom an hour later and Stiles finds out that indeed her sheets are absolutely amazing, and when they fall asleep, naked and still breathing heavy and their minds fuzzy like if they are intoxicated, neither has nightmares.

Stiles decides to ask her his opening question again in the morning just because he’s Stiles and _he can_ , when she’s still groggy and looking like a goddamn angel that ended up falling on his arms out of chance, a halo of strawberry blonde hair illuminating the room when the sun hits her mane, and Lydia only mumbles a “ _Shut up_ ” pats his cheek sleepily, turning away from him and nuzzling against her pillow more, and that’s how Stiles finds out that Lydia is not a morning person, but he doesn’t mind much.

He wakes her up just fine.


End file.
